This study proposes to compare the combination of atovaquone and azithromycin (AT/AZ) to Trimethoprim-Sulfamethoxazole (TMP/SMX) in relation to adverse effects and aincidence of serious and non-serious bacterial and opportunistic infections. This protocol is still active and patients are being followed for information for the data base.